Hibiki Nakuhara (Izaya)
Appearance A rather short male at the height of five feet and seven inches compared to his six feet and over companion's he hangs out with, his lithe appearance with slim corded muscle only leaves him at a hundred and thirty five pounds. He has a soft angular face speaking of youth, a slightly curved nose, and natural red lips. He's tempting and alluring perfect for his occupation of a information broker as well as the head of a Yakuza syndicate his late uncle had given to him. His red eyes are a dark maroon shade that is passed down his family tree, his eyes turning a vibrant green when in the full swing of using his flames. His skin is pale showing that he doesn't get out much and on a bad week he'll develop large bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Usually Hibiki is caught in a slightly big long sleeved shirt and black jeans stuffed into boots, he's not much on accessorizing but he's found of a black leather jacket with brown reddish rabbit fur trimming the collar and wrists. He loves to hide his arms that are covered in light burns and light scars wounds, tattoos of tribal markings run the length of his arms, mostly in black and some in henna red. His back is heavily scarred from lashings but has a cross on his left shoulder that is branded into his skin. Personality & Interests Interests Hibiki is interested in flower pressing, tea ceremonies, swordplay, and drawing. While his interests are a bit girly Hibiki does them in remembrance of his mother Tomoe who he hasn't seen since he was five. His swordplay however was something he was interested in after he arrived home to see his ancestors displayed swords. His firearm training is what he was taught in Matamoros, Mexico as a child gun and drug runner. He developed further along in his training under his uncle's eye becoming a sharp shooter with a rifle and hand gun. He also participated in parkour as a child, furthering it along in his teen and early adult life. His other interests lay in raising his son, Seiji, a smart boy who idolizes his father and follows after him everywhere to learn as much as he could. Personality Split personalities leaves Hibiki as two distinct people that he became due to his rough childhood. His most distinct personality and the one in control is Izaya, a smart mouthed jackass that could talk someone out of the shirt on their back. The other personality is Hibiki, a startling shy youth that is a bit of a mother hen. Hibiki usually only comes out around his little sisters and baby cousin. Hibiki is also a main personality for his lovers to see, Izaya hanging around on the outskirts to give him the biting edge that he uses to attract his partners in the first place. Gear Terremoto Guardian Ring Tornado A slim onyx colored ring with wings crafted to encircle a rich blue crystal with a nearly hidden light green stone a shade off of jade shaped like a mountain on the cusp of a valley. The ring allows him control over his wind flame, leaving the very air we breath, the atmosphere around us, and even gravity at his fingertips. Terremoto Hell Box Ventus In this form Izaya’s skin turns a near metallic shade of gray with black alchemic wind marking tattooed into his skin, leading to a symbol of a spiral in the center of his chest. While in this form his lower body seems to fade away into a strong whirlwind, a mini-tornado that only manifests around him. His arms lengthen out into sharp poisonous green claws, while his hair lightens into a nearly silver platinum blonde color, mess of long curved spikes. The most disturbing is the splitting of his teeth into 72 serrated needle points similar to razors. Terremoto Myth Box Rio & Hiyori A pair of naked luminescent green fairies, named Hiyori and Rio. These girls have curved ram horns curled on either side of their heads around their light sakura petal colored hair and slim forked tails, appearing to look like a small devils instead of fae. Given enough wind flames to feed on they can grow to the size or an human female. Sneaky and versatile they make excellent spies as well as distractions, while not exactly front line fighters these girls can weaken or strengthen attacks almost undetected. Terremoto Familiar Kozue Appropriately it's a fox named Kozue, she's a voice of reason and rationality to him when he needs it. A vicious and cunning battle companion. Abilities Species Abilities Learned Abilities Inherited Abilities Lost Abilities History Naming Nakuhara Hibiki. Naku meaning "to howl" and Hara meaning "Courage" his name translating "To howl with courage" and his first name of Hibiki meaning "Echo". However due to his western ancestry from his father, he was given the middle name, William. Making his name fully in the western tongue Hibiki William Nakuhara. William means "To protect". So you can say his name is "To howl with courage to protect, Echo." Or even separated out to "To howl with courage" "Resolute protection" "Echo". Character Song Trivia Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:The Terremoto